Super Toons: A Closing Invasion
This is a special fanfiction wrote by Man for the job and Jellyroll Zillerwig. It is special as they both are temporarily ending their characters for a while along with some others, most chapters ( excluding when they're all together) will feature the main character in ( Bonkers Story - Part 1 ect). Enjoy it, it will be a blast! Chapter 1: Invasion of Toontown Once, in the forgotten land of Toontown, lay several saviours, they named themselves the Super Toons, they had faced monsters, death, clones, dreams, and even time its self. But it's time for their ultimate test, as Bonkers, Jellyroll Zillerwig, K22, Flippy, Gett and Sugar Doughnut, prepear for their final test. Old Adversaries await in Toontown.... Bonkers, Jelly, Sugar, Gett and K22 stood in Flippy's office, manning computers and looking up at the Silly Meter, it erruped with rage. "QUICKLY!" shouted Bonkers. "The silly stabliser!" Gett flipped a switch and everything returned to normal. "That was lucky." "Quite." Flippy smiled. "Well, has the glass tower been completed yet?" Bonkers asked intreguied. "Almost, we're just putting the funiture in and putting some railings on." K22 informed. "I'm looking forward to it." Gett said. "Me too!" cried Sugar. "Well, we do get to open it!" Jelly clapped. Bonkers laughed and coughed. "It's been a while since something happened, any news on who's running it?" Bonkers asked. "Well." Flippy began. "Someone called C.T.J, I think, strange, only his partner comes to meetings." "Could be busy with work?" asked Gett. "I find it strange that the number of bad Toons are rising!" "Well, we haven't met Freckleslam in a while," Jelly remarked. Some started beeping and flashing, Bonkers picked it up and looked at it. "Looks like we have a mission!" Bonkers smiled. Everyone gathered around him. The scanner read: 'UNORTHARISED ACESS TO TOONTOWN RECORDS - ACTIONS MUST BE TOOK.' "Where is the Toontown Records?" asked Gett. "Hidden far away." Bonkers said. "I remember, back when I was first starting out as a Toon saver, Flippy gave me acess, it displays all the records, I remember the conflict with Thorn Flandell, we had to check them." Bonkers drooled and snapped back to reality. "Anyway," began Flippy. "We have to go there, and see who's interfering." "Got it!" cried Jelly. "Will you be coming Master Flippy?" asked K22. "Yes, I'll enjoy this, I have to update them anyways. Let's go!" Everyone departed and left the building, the glass building was at it's peak! The glass gleamed and reflected their faces, the construction was almost complete. Chapter 2: Caught! "Hmm... maybe we could have a sneak peak..." Jelly wondered. "It won't do us any harm, come on!" Bonkers shouted. They all snook in and hid behind walls. They heard someone coming and hid in a cupboard. "Where are we going Bonkers?" Gett asked. "I don't know, just follow," Bonkers rpelied. They came out and went over to a door. They heard some voices. The door said: Boss - Je-- it had still to be made. Suddenly, people clutched the gang's arms. "You are under arrest," a voice said. Flippy turned around swiftly. "I am mayor Flippy! I have clearence." The voice didn't understand, it configured for a second. "Records say you are not the Mayor..." "And what records are you refering to?" asked Bonkers. "The records of 2011." The voice said. "The records are jumbled, we came here to see who is tampering with the records." Bonkers explained. "Let us go!" cried Sugar. "You are the Super Toons." "Yes, Yes we are," Bonkers announced. "Take 'em to the boss," the voice said. "What about the dog?" another voice asked, "Kill him." He pointed at Flippy. Bonkers stepped in, "Oi!" "What?" The voice demmanded. "You'll have to get past us first!" Bonkers said. The gang turned to protect Flippy, Bonkers advanced up to where the voice was coming from and looked up. "Have you met us before? No? Then you need lessons on what to do!" K22 stepped beside him, protecting him with might. "Who's been manipulating the records?!" demmanded Bonkers. "Classfied." answered the voice. Suddenly, the gang felt a sudden pain in their backs, they fell onto the floor. "Hmm.. chuck the mouse, the dog, the cat and the robot out, I want the yellow dog and the bunny for interrogation." One of the men grabbed Jelly, Sugar, K22 and Flippy, Jelly and Sugar held their backs as they were taken away, but K22's life unit had been taken out to knock him out. They opened a window and threw them out. Immediatly when they had come out of the bulding, their backs felt better. They had landed in a thorn bush, and they were both covered in scratches. They got out, and noticed they had sabotaged K22! K22 stood up and carefully unfolded an array of guns, he aimed for Jelly. "K22, what in the name of Toon are you doing?" demmanded Flippy. "He's been sabotaged, I think I could fix him!" Jelly shouted. "Please, save us!" cried Flippy and Sugar. Jelly hopped over the bush and behind K22. TBC Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig Category:Super Toon Fanfictions